The present disclosure relates to presentation of information.
Users review different sections or parts of documents for various reasons, e.g., to perform an analysis, make a decision, review a document, or complete a specific task. For example, various sections or parts of drawings, textual documents, web pages, videos, and other documents may be of more interest to a user than other sections or parts of the documents. Users often share documents with other users, such as by attaching documents to email messages, sending links to documents on the Internet, and in other ways.